Sanglant Amour
by Chara.Dreemurr.FR
Summary: Cartman et Kenny sont devenus des délinquants, Stan déprime et Kyle se sent rejeté par ces anciens amis. Pour se faire, Eric décide de traîner avec Kyle, mais les deux découvriront les faces cachées des autres couples homosexuels du lycée. Ils découvriront aussi la face cachée de leur lien : la haine et l'amour. / Kyman ; Bunny ; Creek ; Bendy ( Wendy et Bebe ) / PAS DE LEMON !
1. Délinquance et Aventures Gays

Hey ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur plusieurs couples ! Pas de Style ! :') ( J'aime poas ce couple.. ). Il y aura pas ( je ne pense pas ) de scènes sexuelles, mais BEAUCOUP de scènes hardcores ( sang, torture, violence ). J'espère que sa vous plaira !

PS : Ceux qui suivent La Prophétie des Dessins Animés : une phrase est cachée dans le texte qui parle de la fanfiction ! **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Sanglant Amour : Chapitre 1**

 **Je n'étais qu'un enfoiré de gros lard depuis la maternelle, je ne faisais que d'insulter mes amis, de manipuler les plus cons comme Butters. Mais t'insulter toi, Kyle, c'était génial.C'est un terrain famillier que j'inscrustais et décidément tu n'aimais pas. Quand je t'ai sauvé à San Francisco, c'était juste pour pouvoir continuer à te mépriser, comme un jouet. Tu me traitais toujours de** _''Gros Lard !''_ **ou** _''Enfoiré de fils de pute !''_ **. Ce que tu me faisais ressentir était quelque peu de l'amitié selon moi. On a grandi, j'ai mûri grâce a l'aide d'Heidi. Je disais toujours qu'elle était intelligente et drôle. Mon obsession à elle n'était rien comparé a l'obsession que j'avais pour toi. Tu semblais plus mature que les autres, tu nous sauvais de quelques galères. Au fond, tu étais presque mon seul ami. Tu avais raison à chaque fois, j'en été conscient à l'instant même. Je simulais juste pour que tu vois ce que je ressens pour toi ; De l'amitié forte. T'insulter était ce qui nous unissait. Je disais souvent que tu était mon pire ennemi, qu'il ne faut pas te faire confiance, mais je n'osais pas me séparer de toi Kyle. Je ne demandais jamais ton aide, car un ami, c'est pas quelqu'un qui t'aide quand tu en as besoin, c'est quelqu'un qui t'aide seulement dans tes pires souffrances. Moi je souffrais, mais tu m'aidais pas, au contraire tu enfonçais la plaie avec une aiguille plus pointue que celle qui est en moi. J'ai vu la tête que tu as fait lorsque tu nous as vus pour la première fois moi et Heidi. Tu étais jaloux. A ce moment tu pensais que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, que j'avais Heidi. C'est faux, j'avais besoin de toi.J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Tu en a fait une affaire la destruction accidentelle de mes affaires électroniques. C'était adorable la manière dont tu avais de la compassion pour moi lorsque j'étais en dépression. Néanmoins ton piège à marché, toi et les autres mecs ont réussi à m'enfermer dans le filet. Parmi tes amis il y a Stan, un mec sentimental qui t'aidais tout le temps qu'il pouvait. Il portait un bonnet bleu et rouge qui laissait apparaître ses cheveux bruns, une veste de la même couleur et un jean noir. Stan était un peu le mec '' principal '' de la bande, ce qui se remarquait à peine. Il me détestait aussi mais moins que toi. Tu le kiffais et le considérais comme un frère ( #Friendzone ).**

 **En parlant de frère, tu en avais un, Ike Broflovski, un petit canadien adorable et accro à Minecraft. Je l'aimais bien ce gosse,il avait toujours le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

 **Il y avait aussi Kenny comme ami, un pauvre du ghetto qui te soutenait. Il portait un anorak orange, il cachait ses cheveux dorés sous sa capuche à double couche de laine orange. Il était discret, tu l'appréciais parce qu'il ne te provoquait jamais, il avait un caractère peu commun : il était un vrai casse cou. Il acceptait n'importe quel défi en échange de quelques ne voyait jamais ses expressions, elles étaient si intrigantes car on ne savait jamais si il était heureux.**

 **Et il y a moi, Eric Cartman, plus communément appelé Cartman. C'était une habitude de m'appeller par mon nom de famille, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je portais un bonnet bleu et jaune, qui laissait aussi bien apparaître mes cheveux châtains, de temps en temps j'enlevais le bonnet. Je portais une veste rouge accompagné d'un pantalon marron. Nos styles vestimentaires étaient basiques, contrairement aux collègiens de Denver. Car effectivement le froid nous forcait à porter des vêtements chauds. Mais revenons à moi. On me surnommait Gros lard, à cause de mon ossature lourde et de mon addiction au KFC ( Kentucky Fried Chicken ). Et aussi aux Cheesy Poofs. Je bouffais des tonnes de nourriture grasse, et personne s'en souciait.**

 **Et enfin toi, Kyle Broflovski, un garçon aux qualités exceptionnelles ! Intelligent, adorable et amical. Tu portais un ouchanka vert, un manteau orange et vert qui s'allient avec un pantalon vert foncé. On croirait que tu avais de l'obsession pour le vert. Tu restais toujours un enfant basique, tu ne suivais jamais les modes, ou alors tu étais en retard. Je me foutais de ta gueule lorsque tu achetais tout en retard, tu en avais honte. Ou plutôt sa t'énervait. Tu me haissais et je te méprisais. Chaque histoire avait une dispute entre nous deux. C'est ce qui nous lie, toi et moi, et notre tention. On a encore grandi, on a aujourd'hui 17 ans. On vit toujours à South Park, ou encore chez les tarés du Colorado. J'avais rêvé que quelqu'un nous appelle les Tarés du Colorado, mais je ne sais plus qui. Au final on a très peu changé, tu portes toujours ton bonnet vert, et moi je porte toujours le mien qui est toujours jaune et bleu. On est désormais tout les deux au lycée de Denver avec Stan et Kenny.**

 **Chez Stan, ce qui a changé c'est son style vestimentaire, il porte une veste en cuir et un tee shirt blanc. Il a la côte auprès des filles, mais il s'en fout. Beaucoup disent qu'il est gay, ou encore bisexuel, ou amoureux d'une fille dont il n'ose pas lui avouer. Sa faisait 7 ans qu'il n'avait pas été en couple, après que Wendy l'ait quitté, il n'a jamais fréquenté qui que se soit.**

 **Kenny aussi à changé, il porte désormais une doudoune grise, qui s'allie à ses cheveux dorés qu'il laisse en bataille. Sa fait 3 ans qu'il est sorti avec une fille il est devenu gay et est en couple avec Butters. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fréquentait cet idiot. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus manipuler ce con de Butters.**

 **Et moi, j'ai complétement changé, je suis devenu un rebel niveau 2000. Des fringues gothiques, des méches violets. On ne me reconnaît plus, j'ai enfrint la délinquance avec Kenny. On fait des trafics de drogues, on s'envoit des pétards avec Servietsky, une serviette complétement pétée, qui fume sans arrêt et qui nous répéte sans cesse :**

 _-Eric, Kenny, on s'fume un pétard ?_

 **On accepte, on fume jusqu'à nous étouffer les poumons. Tout a basculé quand j'ai appris qu'Heidi me trompait. A peine 5 ans ensemble, on s'est séparés. Ma mère est devenue une salope droguée et alcoolique, elle pique souvent des crises de colère et me frappe. Mais ma force l'en empêche. Et toi Kyle, tu n'aime pas mon style horrible. Tu t'es même battu 1 an pour me convaincre de revenir à moi même. Mais tu as laissé tomber. Désormais, quand je passe devant toi, tu me fais un de ses regards adorables. Tu te sens écarté de tes amis d'enfance ; Stan qui déprime en mélangeant ses émotions dans l'occultisme, moi et Kenny délinquants du lycée. Il ne te restait plus qu'une amie, la cousine d'Heidi : Powder. Une fille sympa qui sait se montrer discrète. Elle est rousse comme toi et porte une barette rose. On dirait Red, mais en plus calme. Elle et Red portent presque la même tenue, à un tel point qu'elles se haissent, comme nous deux à 10 ans. Toi et Powder restent ensemble, tu en es peut être amoureux, si c'est vrai, en tout cas elle te friendzone.**

 **Dans quelques jours c'est la rentrée. On rentre en terminale. Tu seras surêment accompagné par ton amie.**

 **[Narration]**

 **[2 jours avant la rentrée, quartiers pauvres de Denver]**

 **Eric et Kenny se tenaient assis sur un pont, plongés dans leurs pensées, ils s'envoyèrent un pétard en compagnie d'une serviette parlante. Le silence s'était installé depuis une bonne heure, Kenny le coupe instantanément :**

 _-Eric, cette année tu vas laisser Kyle dans son coin comme d'hab' ou tu traînes encore avec moi ?_

 _-.. J'en sais rien, il est habitué à être avec Powder et.._

 _-Tu me sors le même discours tout les ans_ **Interrompit Kenny.**

 _-Ecoute j'en sais rien.. Kyle est bien heureux.._

 _-Il est friendzoné !_ **Répondit sèchement son ami.**

 _-Tu en est pas sur si il est amoureux d'elle.._

 _-C'est pas une raison de l'abandonner, c'est la dernière année que tu le vois, alors profite du temps avec lui !_

 _-Donne moi une VRAIE raison de '' profiter du temps avec lui ''_ **Dit Eric en faisant les crochets de ses deux doigts.**

 _-Parce qu'il t'apprécie, que vous vous êtes tous les deux détestés pendant une éternité et.._

 _-Sa va ! Sa va ! Je vais rester avec lui pendant l'année_ **Céda le jeune délinquant.**

 **Kenny était étonné ; Cartman qui cède si facilement, surtout en ce qui concerne son pire ennemi.**

 **Un nouveau silence se fit, Kenny réfléchissait à ce que son ami disait l'autre jour :**

 _-Tu sais Kenny, pour moi Kyle était mon seul ami, je faisais exprès de me moquer de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère comme un de ses amis gentils, mais qu'il me considère comme un ami spécial. C'est un incroyable mec, il réussira dans sa vie, il est si intelligent, cultivé.._ _ **Si j'étais gay, je serais avec lui direct !**_

 **Kenny rebrisa le silence en reposant une question à son ami :**

 _-Quand tu disais : Si j'étais gay, je serais avec lui direct. En parlant de Kyle, tu le pensais vraiment ?_

 _-Tu sais, on sort des trucs sans même sans rendre compte.._ **Répondit il avec le sourire.**

 **La réponse était en quelque sorte : non. Kenny se contenta de ne pas répondre. Cartman se lève, en indiquant à son ami qu'il avait fini de fumer et qu'il rentrait. Servietsky interrompit la marche du garçon pour lui dire :**

 _-Hey Eric ! On te jugera pas si tu aimes Kyle hein ! On se retrouve demain à la même heure pour s'fumer un pétard ?_

 **L'adolescent se retourne en adressant un oui de la tête et repris son chemin. Il s'approche d'un parking vide oû il n'y avait qu'une moto assombrie par l'ombre des arbres. Il chevaucha celle ci, met le contact. Kenny arrive en courant en lui demandant de monter avec. Eric répondit simplement oui et laissa Kenny monter derrière lui. Ils partirent à toute allure à South Park, qui se trouvait a 40 km de Denver.**

 **Une fois arrivé devant une maison en ruine, Kenny descendit en saluant Eric, qui partit chez lui. Il rentre sa moto dans le garage et franchit la porte d'entrée. Sa mère dormait sur le canapé, complétement déchirée. Il l'ignore et monte dans sa chambre. Il s'allonge dans son lit aux couvertures noires. Il se dévêtit, s'endort.**

 _ **[EN REVE]**_

 _ **Eric se trouve face à Kyle, sous un effet de lumière et de couleurs chaudes en fond. Il marche vers le juif, et aperçoit par la suite que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Cartman les sèche avec ses gants en cuir. Kyle saute dans ses bras. Eric le réconforte, les deux tombèrent au sol, sur leurs genoux. Kyle chuchote deux mots qui réveillèrent Eric de son rêve :**_

 _-Je t'aime.._

 **Eric se réveille en sursaut, surpris par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda l'heure : 10h20. Il se leva en jugeant que cette nuit était courte. Il dévala les escaliers en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Au passage, il était toujours obèse, et accro au lui conseillait d'arrêter de bouffer des conneries ; Mais Eric s'en foutait. Il sortit un paquet de biscuits, s'installe à table. Il prit le soin d'ouvrir l'emballage, lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Il se lève avec précipitation, ouvre la porte en se présentant avec les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués.**

 _-Salut Stan, quesque tu veux ?_

 _-Je voulais qu'on discute._

 _-Entre je t'en prie_ **Invite Eric.**

 **Stan entra dans la maison de celui ci et se dirige à table pour s'installer à une chaise. Eric s'assit en face de son ami, en continuant d'ouvrir l'emballage du paquet de biscuits. Stan le regarde manger un biscuit. Il brise le silence en demandant :**

 _-Est ce que tu te poses des questions sur ton orientation sexuelle ?_

 _-Non pas trop.._

 _-Tu es.._

 _-Bisexuel._ **Affirme Eric.**

 **Stan est interpellé par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il lui adressa un regard qui fit sursauter Cartman.**

 _-Parce que tu es gay ou hétéro ?_

 _-J'pense être gay.._ **Confit Stan.**

 **Le jeune dépréssif se leva, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Cartman se jura de ne rien raconter à personne, surtout que Stan est au fond très sensible aus rumeurs, mais de temps en temps il les ignore.**

 _-Tu pars déjà ?_

 _-Ouais, on se voit à la rentrée._

 **Eric laissa Stan sortir. Il prit son smartphone et envoie un message à Kyle lui indiquant de le rejoindre à l'arrêt de bus.**

 **[11h20, A l'Arrêt de Bus]**

 **Eric attendait Kyle patiemment, lorsqu'il le vit au loin. Il se dirige vers lui, qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.**

 _-Ca va Kyle ?_

 _-M'ouais bof, j'ai encore l'impression que tu vas m'abandonner cette année.._

 _-Justement non.._

 **Etonné, Kyle leva sa tête vers le regard d'Eric. Il le regarde intrigué.**

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu vas pas me laisser seul cette année ?_

 _-Je ne te laisserai pas seul, vu que c'est la dernière année qu'on se voit._

 _T-u as raison, mais c'est Kenny qui t'a poussé à le faire hein ?_ **Devina Kyle.**

 _-Exact. Mais s'il te plait ne traîne pas avec Powder._

 _-Comme tu veux. Tu as intérêt de rester avec moi !_

 **Leurs deux phrases évoquèrent de la jalousie, ils s'en aperçoivent avant de rougir de honte.**

 _-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit_ **Annonce Eric**

 **Kyle ne répondit pas, s'intéressant à ce rêve.**

 _J-'ai rêvé que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, et je me suis réveillé._ **Ajoute l'adolescent.**

* * *

 **Surpris et émerveillé à la fois, Kyle sourit. Ce qui fit peur à Cartman, qui le fixe d'un air interrogateur. Ils partirent se balader au parc ensemble.**

* * *

 **Ils s'assoient sur un banc tout les deux. Kyle fit remarquer à son ami qu'il ne veut pas l'abandonner en s'accrochant à son bras. Cartman se contenta de le regarder amicalement avant de s'approcher de lui. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard. Kyle brisa la distance entre ses lèvres et celles de son ami. Eric intensifia le baiser. Kyle s'arrêta net. Il propose à Cartman de venir chez lui, il accepta. Les deux adolescents ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils viennent de faire.**

 **Arrivés chez Kyle, ils se précipitèrent dans sa chambre. Le jeune délinquant vint derrière Kyle en serrant ses bras autour. Celui ci se retourna pour l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la mère de Kyle lui annonce :**

 _-Kyle ! On va manger !_

 **Ils s'arrêtèrent, Eric sortit par la fenêtre et Kyle descendit dans la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, Cartman réfléchissait :**

* * *

 _Bon, on va faire comme si rien ne s'est passé.._

 **[Le jour de la rentrée, 7h30, devant le lycée de Denver]**

 **Eric et Kyle ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis ce baiser. Kyle jugea que ce n'était qu'un test et Cartman pensait sa comme une confirmation. Il ne se pensait pas gay avec ce mec, ce serait tellement cliché Deux mecs qui deviennent gay à leur dernière année scolaire ensemble.**

 **Craig et Tweek sont un couple très connu, cela fait 7 ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Rien ne les à séparés.**

 **Stan reste seul, les filles le regardent comme si s'était le badass déprimé du bahut. Ce qui est vrai pense Kyle.**

 **Eric Cartman arriva devant les portes du lycée, des rumeurs se construirent sur lui ; Il serait suicidaire comme Stan, voire amoureux de Stan. Lorsque Kyle lui raconta les rumeurs sur lui, il en riait et pleurait de rire.**

 _-Moi ? Gay.. Amoureux de Stan... HAHA !_

 **Il repartit dans un délire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit ou même sourit. Ce qui fit plaisir à Kyle. Stan ne se préoccupait pas des rumeurs, il juge ceci comme une invention de Wendy, voir Bebe.**

 **Wendy et Bebe étaient en couple, c'était le seul couple lesbien du lycée. Elles sont plutôt discrètes. Tout avait commencé i ans, lorsque Bebe à été largué par Clyde.**

 **Wendy l'a donc réconforté ( à sa manière ). Et depuis elles sont ensemble.**

 **Butters et Kenny était un couple innattendu un délinquant drogué et un idiot ensemble. Sa faisait 4 ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Au lycée, les couples durent longtemps. Il n'y a pas que des couples homos, il y a aussi quelques couples hétéro : Red et Kevin est un couple populaire. Elle se considère avec lui comme le roi et la reine du lycée.** _C'est encore un cliché sa !_ **Pensa Eric.**

 **Tout le monde rentra dans la bâtisse, Kyle rejoignit Cartman et lui chuchote au passage :**

 _On va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, ok ?_

 **Il ne répondit pas, il se contente d'avancer vers les portes du lycée. Il remarqua que Butters et Kenny étaient partis aux toilettes. Il les suivit discrétement, Kyle l'accompagnant.**

* * *

Haha ! Que vont découvrir Kyle et Cartman dans les toilettes ? C'est dans la suite !

J'espère que sa vous aura plu, comme vous avez vu, j'ai écrit plus précisément les scènes, je ferai pareil avec La Prophétie des Dessins Animés maintenant !


	2. Prise de conscience ou rébellion ?

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2, que j'ai pri semaines à écrire ( je sais c'est long, mais j'ai des cours ). Alors savourez le délice du yaoi ( très peu présent, vous allez voir ). Il y a beaucoup de yaoi pour une histoire, mais sachez **que chaque yaoi a un rôle important dans l'histoire.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas a voir mon facebook et mon instagram : Lulu Kipue ( jsais c mon pseudo ). Et aussi mon compte Youtube ( portant le même nom ). Twitter ? J'ai pas déso, mais suivez mon insta et abonnez vous a ma chaîne youtube au moins !**

* * *

 **Sanglant Amour : Chapitre 2**

 **Eric se rendit compte qu'il est suivi par Kyle, il n'y prête pas plus attention. Il avance normalement vers les toilettes, y entre. Kenny et Butters s'enferment dans une cabine. Discrétement, Eric et Kyle écoutèrent la conversation :**

 _-Dit moi Kenny, tu as caché le corps ?_

 _-Oui t'inquiète pas, je l'ai enterré au fond du jardin de Kyle, ce con va se faire soupçonner.._

 **Kyle et Eric échangèrent un regard choqué.**

 _-Tu es sur que la police va le croire ?_

 _-Oui j'ai inventé une histoire de toute pièce._

 _-Raconte là._

 _-Je vais éviter de te la raconter, mais viens chez moi ce soir, j'ai tout écrit sur une feuille._

 _-Mais Kenny ! Tu es carrément con ! La police va fouiller chez toi après et tr.._

 **Kenny mit sa main sur la bouche de Butters avant de murmurer quelque chose que Kyle et Eric ne réussirent pas à capter. Les espions sortirent des toilettes aussi discrètement qu'ils y sont entrés. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils inspirent la peur. Ils partirent de l'autre côté du couloir et marchent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne n'est dans le couloir, Butters et Kenny étaient encore dans les toilettes. Pris par sa conscience incontrôlable, Eric plaqua brusquement Kyle contre des casiers. Sans plus attendre, il l'embrasse. Le juif approfondit le baiser en plaçant ses mains sur les joues de son partenaire. Ils ne savent pas, mais quelqu'un les espionne à leur tour Bebe.**

 **La reine des ragots aperçut toute la scène, bouche bée. Elle s'enfuit doucement et se dirige vers Wendy pour tout lui raconter :**

 _J-'ai vu.. Kyle et Eric s'embrasser.._

 _-Keuwa ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vue ?_

 _-Oui, Cartman a plaqué Kyle contre le mur, l'a embrassé et Kyle lui a posé ses mains sur ses joues._

 _-C'est génial comme ragot mais pour leur respect.. on devrait rien dire du tout._

 _-Mmh.. D'accord._

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent interloqués par le ragot que venait de trouver l'une d'entre elles. Elles s'embrassèrent et partirent main dans la main dans une salle de cours. La cloche sonne, Eric et Kyle partirent dans la même salle de cours que Wendy et Bebe. Kyle murmura à Cartman :** _Là tu vas pas me dire que ton baiser c'était un second test ?_

 **Il lui sourit et s'assit à une chaise, Kyle se mit à côté de lui. Un professeur entra dans la classe en se présentant sous le nom de M. Garçia. C'est un homme de grande taille aux allures imposantes, comme Pc Principal pensa Eric.**

 **Il porte une cravate noire par dessus un blazer gris clair qui cache sa chemise blanche repassée dans le plus grand soin. C'est le professeur de philosophie de la terminale C. Il est aussi leur professeur principal. Il distribua l'emploi du temps à chacun de ses élè regarde son emploi du râlent, d'autres rigolent ( pourkeuwa ? On sait pas ). Kyle chuchote à Eric que sa matière préférée est la philo. Il répondit par un sourire craquant. Le professeur s'adressa à chaque élève de sa classe. A peine est il 10h que les élèves rentrent chez eux. Eric et Kyle restèrent devant le lycée pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu aux toilettes :**

 _-Kenny aurait donc caché un corps dans ton jardin ?_

 _-Je sais pas, faudrait vérifier mais si c'est la vérité sa fait d'eux des criminels, vu que Butters l'aiderait._

 _-Tu as raison.. On devrait regarder.._

 _-Sa te dit un tour en moto pour rentrer ?_ **Ajouta Eric, pour changer la conversation.**

 _-Pourquoi pas !_ **Répondit Kyle sans hésitation.**

 **Eric se dirige vers sa moto dont il chevauche et met le contact avec une clé argentée. Kyle grimpa derrière lui en tenant les hanches du délinquant, qui sentit une sensation de plaisir. Il donna un casque à Kyle en lui faisant signe d'enlever son bonnet, il obéit. Il avança de vive allure ce qui surprit Kyle.**

 _-N'aies pas peur, tu vas adorer.._

 **Il accéléra les moteurs pour foncer dans la grande avenue. L'escapade fut intense et dangereuse à la fois, mais les deux ne s'en soucièrent pas..**

 _-BANDE DE CONS ! VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE VOUS VOUS METTEZ EN DANGER ?! ENCORE DES PEDES DU LYCEE!SA M'ETONNE PAS, DANS CE BAHUT TOUT LE MONDE EST GAY !_

 **Une fois arrivés à South Park, Eric déposa Kyle chez lui.**

 _-Merci pour la balade, tu as raison, j'ai adoré.._ **dit Kyle avec un grand sourire**

 **Sous un effet de surprise, Cartman l'embrassa tendrement avant de foncer à toute allure chez lui. Kyle passa la porte d'entrée.**

 _-Kyle, tu n'es pas un peu en retard ?_ **Demanda Gérald.**

 _-Oui j'ai raté mon bus.._

 _-Tu as donc été obligé de monter sur une bécanne.. ?_ **Ajouta le père.**

 **Il répondit oui avant de monter dans sa chambre avec précipitation. Du côté de chez Cartman, tout se passa bien, pour lui. Il croisa sa mère dans le salon, qui buvait une bière sur le vieux canapé dans le salon. Lui aussi dégage ses pensées avec un verre d'alcool. Il monta dans sa chambre en constatant qu'un numéro masqué lui a envoyé un message :**

 _ **Dommage, Kyle paiera cher pour avoir espionné.**_

 **Choqué, Eric se précipita dehors en courant chez Kyle. Il grimpa une gouttière pour arriver à sa fenêtre. Par surprise, il découvre une feuille sur le lit, la fenêtre était ouverte.**

 _ **Si tu veux revoir Kyle, il va falloir aller à cette adresse :**_

 _ **52 avenue centrale des Quenouilles, Denver.**_ **( oui j'ai fait exprès de prendre un nom de rue wtf. )**

* * *

 **Enervé, Eric embarqua la feuille et descendit pour courir à nouveau jusque chez lui. Il chevaucha sur sa moto et prend route direction Denver.**

 **[Du côté de Kyle]**

 **Ligoté, yeux bandés, Kyle panique. Il entend une voix famillière qui vient à ses oreilles : Kenny. Pleurant sur son sort, le juif panique en hurlant sans cesse :**

 _-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

 **Kenny s'approcha de son prisonnier, le gifle. Il entendit un bruit sourd, celle d'une bécanne. Accourant pour sauver son ami, Eric vise de son revolver l'affreux Kenny.**

 _-Je te pensais pas si con pour sauver ton ami._

 _-Lâche le immédiatement !_

 _-Je le lâcherai qu'a deux conditions !_

 _-C'est pas une condition dans les films américains ?_ **Interrompit Kyle, sous un air stupide.**

 _-Oui bah on s'en fout ! La première condition, c'est que vous promettez de ne rien raconter de ce que vous avez entendu !_

 _-D'accord, et la deuxième ?_ **Demanda Eric.**

 _-Que tu lui dises ce que tu as dit à son propos l'autre jour._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

 **Kenny s'approcha d'Eric pour lui murmurer une phrase :**

 _ **Tu te souviens, quand tu as dit : Si j'étais gay, je serais avec Kyle direct !**_

 **Cartman avoua tout à Kyle, Butters le libéra. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Mais Kenny et Butters n'allaient pas se laisser faire par deux cons. Ils sortirent un revolver, tirent. Manque de bol, les deux amoureux ont esquivé à l'attaque, ils couraient vers l'extérieur de bâtiment. Ils sortirent de Denver en passant par une route calme. Une fois rentrés à South Park, dans l'après midi, ils restèrent tout les deux, choqués par l'incroyable couple meurtrier.**

 **[Dans la chambre de Cartman]**

 **Posé dans les bras de son partenaire rebel, Kyle repensa à cette intense phrase :** _Si j'étais gay, je serais avec toi Kyle, direct._

 **Il se retourna pour constater qu'Eric le regarde dans les yeux. Il se mit à genoux face à lui pour l'embrasser mais Eric posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kyle. Etonné, il baissa les yeux, déçu. Il se remit dans son ancienne position, allongé sur Cartman. Celui ci réfléchissait longuement, lorsqu'il eut une prise de conscience :**

 _ **C'est bizarre, Kyle n'a même pas voulu voir dans son jardin vérifier que Kenny et Butters disaient la vérité. Mais si je suis en couple avec lui.. Sa veut dire que je suis une tarlouze ?! C'est moi qui l'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Je suis censé être un délinquant, pas une lopette habillée en rose et qui porte un tutu arc en ciel dans les parades gay !**_

 **Violemment, Eric retire Kyle de son lit. Il se leva brusquement, fait face à Kyle en lui crachant :**

 _-Je ne suis pas une tarlouze ok ? Je ne veux plus qu'on soit pédés ! Qu'on ait des limites ! J'suis un thug, pas un gay !_

 **Sur le lourd silence qui venait de casser les sentiments des deux hommes, Kyle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte en répliquant :**

 _-Pas grave, on aura essayé, c'est sûr qu'on est pas fait pour être en couple.._ **Dit il avec un sourire nerveux.**

 **Il sortit de la maison, rentre chez lui. Il était 18h, la nuit tombait, Eric se décida de partir à Denver pour s'en tirer une, comme avant. Il prit dans un bocal de l'argent, quelques drogues appropriés pour un trafic, et partit dans les ghettos de la ville sombre de Denver. Il retrouva Kenny, sous la lueur de la pleine lune.**

 _-Salut Ken` !_

 _-Salut.._ **Répondit le capuchonné.**

 _-On se remet à traîner comme avant ?_

 _-Tu as laissé tomber ton chien ? Je pensais que tu avalais sa bave.._

 **Gêné et vexé, il acquiesca en silence la remarque de Kenny. Il s'envoya un petit cannabis lorsque Servietsky arriva derrière lui. Ne s'aperçevant pas du complot, Cartman continua sa drogue, laissant de la fumée au dessus de lui. Il était assis sur le muret d'un pont en pierre, qui abritait une rivière aux courants forts. Il ne sentit pas les deux mains de son '' ami '' sur son dos.**

 **Kenny le poussa sans problème au fond de cette rivière. Cartman tomba dans les courants, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il fut emporté dans les vagues folles de l'eau. Son corps cogna plusieurs fois le fond, lui faisant des petites coupures. On ne le voyait plus, il a disparu. Cet accident n'avait aucun témoin, le meurtre parfait pensa Kenny. Il regarda la lune forte qui caressait son visage. Remarquant que Butters l'appelait, il se retourna vers celui ci en lui adressant un sourire psychopathe.**

 **[Le lendemain, au lycée]**

 **Kyle se tenait face au bâtiment, attendant son ami. Qui ne vint pas. Une fois en classe, le professeur annonce la disparition inquiétante d'Eric. Ce qui rend Kyle tendu. Le sujet de philosophie de la semaine était : Peut on comprendre ses propres sentiments ?**

 **Non pensa Kyle. Il argumenta cette pensée dans son cahier, en jugeant Cartman sur ses sentiments. Mais, bien sûr, il n'a pas argumenté ses pensées interdites, comme il dit. Lorsque les cours se finissent, Kyle partit désespérément à la recherche de son ami. Au bout d'une heure, fatigué et affreusement inquiet, il s'arrêta dans son exploration. Pour se consoler et se calmer, il fit une balade en forêt. Il longea une rivière, aux débuts torrentielle et à la fin calme. D'un coup, ses yeux émeraude se rivèrent sur un cadavre, celui d'Eric. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur, faisant trembler les sapins ( a cause des oiseaux ). Il courra vers le corps gisant de son ami, à moitié dans la rivière. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kyle le pris dans ses bras en vérifiant qu'il respire. Heureusement pour lui, la chance est tombée. Il respire, doucement, laissant à peine un souffle chaud.**

 **Il le secoua, le réveille. Eric cracha de l'eau qui laissait quelques traces de sang. Il se pencha en avant, prit un énorme souffle avant de s'étouffer. Repris de ces émotions, il se rendit compte que c'est Kyle qui l'a sauvé. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui lâcher :**

 _-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, fallait me laisser crever._

 **Kyle s'éloigna, vexé à son tour. Il laissa Cartman dans la neige, ne se retourne pas. Le délinquant se rendit compte qu'il reconstruisait la distance entre lui et Kyle, aussi bien littéralement que socialement. Se rebeller lui sembla juste, il rentra par un bus, dont il n'y versa aucun sous, connaissant le conducteur.**

 **Il arrive devant sa maison, trempé. Il poussa la porte d'entrée avant de constater que sa mère était en colère :**

 _-Putain Eric qu'est ce que tu foutais depuis hier soir ? Tu as claqué ton fric pour des putes ?_

 _-Non, je n'ai rien fait.._ **Répondit il énervé.**

 _-Tu es tout trempé! Tu as baisé avec combien d'hommes pour qu'ils te mouillent autant ?!_

 **Surpris et choqué, il ignora la question et monta dans sa chambre. Il entendit les bruits grondants de sa mère hurlant des insultes.**

 _-MAIS EST CE QUE CETTE FOUTUE PUTE PEUT FERMER SA GUEULE ?_ **Hurla un passant dans la rue.**

 **Toujours énervé, il se changa. Il prit en main son mp3, mis ses écouteurs et partit dans un moment calme en musique. Il avait un énorme défaut : écouter de la musique calme et nostalgique. C'était son secret, que personne ne savait. Il gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau un journal intime qu'il faisait croire à une bible. Cartman ne regarda pas l'heure, se mêlant dans ses pensées. Yeux fermés, il pensa à Kyle. C'était toujours ce juif qui lui revenait en tête. La nuit le plongea dans le noir. Sa mère était partie depuis une heure. Mais Cartman ne bougea pas de son lit. Il regardait le plafond, pensant à Kyle.**

 _ **Putain j'arrête pas de penser à ce stupide feuj, je l'aime pas, j'suis pas pédé !**_

 **Soudain, un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit : Kenny avait caché un corps dans le jardin de Kyle. Intrigué, il se leva. Rongé par une curiosité, il fallait bien qu'il aille voir le jardin pour connaître l'identité du corps. Il descendit au garage prendre une pelle. Il sortit dans la nuit noire pour se diriger ( grâce à un raccourci ) chez Kyle. Il remarqua qu'un tas de terre se trouvait dans son jardin. Il creusa silencieusement. Il vit une veste verte. Il lâcha sa pelle pleine de terre, fixant cette étrange veste. La terre couvrait encore ces cheveux bruns, ce bonnet violet et blanc Heidi. Il reboucha le trou de ses propres mains, courut chez lui avec sa pelle ( ce qui lui fit un air ridicule ). Il monta vite dans sa chambre, ayant posé la pelle sur le canapé, il se camoufla sous ses couvertures. Il versa quelques larmes encore amoureux d'Heidi, il souffrit en silence. Sa faisait 5 ans, même si elle l'a trompé, même si elle était infidèle, il l'aimait. Mais ses sentiments le cachait. Il posa une main sur son œil droit, se souvint de ce moment horrible :**

 _-Ecoute Heidi, sa ne va plus entre nous deux, tu me trahis, on était un couple heureux pourtant et.. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce couteau ?_

 _ **Heidi s'approcha d'Eric en lui plantant sauvagement le couteau dans l'oeil droit de celui ci.**_

 **Il cachait cette blessure par une mèche rebelle. Heidi lui avait crevé l'oeil droit, au début il portait un cache œil. Il fit ravage auprès des filles, mais a décidé très vite d'instaurer une mèche. Stan lui avait fait remarquer que cette mèche faisait rebelle. Eric l'a donc teint en violet c'est là qu'a commencé sa rébellion.**

 **Aujourd'hui, le voilà caché sous ses couvertures, après avoir découvert le corps sanglant d'Heidi. Ses larmes coulèrent, le rendant faible. Mais il était seul, tant mieux. Sa défaite est courante, mais qu'il en soit blessé, sa c'était rare. Il resta toute la nuit sous ses couvertures, s'endormant vers deux heures du matin.**

 **En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que quelqu'un dormait derrière lui Kyle. Il se retourna pour constater qu'il dort encore. Il regarda son doux visage, caressé par la lueur du soleil levant. Cartman s'approcha pour admirer de près Kyle qui dormait points fermés. Il attrapa ses mains, attire son visage vers lui. C'était adorable, Kyle sentit a peine qu'Eric l'embrassait. Au bout d'une minute, il ouvrit les yeux a son tour. Lui accordant un sourire, Eric le fixea. Mais il perdit son sourire et redevint un rebel :**

 _-Kyle, qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?_

 _-Je.. j'étais venu cette nuit, parce que je voulais te voir et.._ **Bégaya le juif, gêné.**

 **Il comprit vite Eric l'aimait en secret, mais camouflait ce visage adorable par une méchanceté. Il voulut partir mais c'est en se levant que Kyle remarqua qu'il le retenait. Il tourna son regard vers Eric, suppliant de rester dans le lit. Malgré les dernières tentions, il ne s'y opposa pas. Ainsi ils passèrent la matinée dans les bras de l'autre, chacun se guidant dans les bras de morphée.**

* * *

Est ce que la prise de conscience ( très rapide et baclée ) va se finir ? Vont ils finir ensemble pour de bon ( en privé ) ? C'EST A SUIVRE !

Pas de review ? S'il vous plait, followez l'histoire, et vous aurez la suite très vite ( d'ici le 28/29 janvier ). Bonne soirée, journée ou nuit ! XD


	3. Le cercle Occulte inspirant cette peur

Kyaa ! Ici la capitaine Konasse (OOOh ! Qui va venir poster la suite de la fic ? C'EST CA-PI-TAINE KO-NASSE ) - Générique de Bob l'éponge, lol.

Bon reprenons notre sérieux (*inspiration*). Je suis occupée ces derniers jours, mais j'ai vu une review particulière qui m'a touchée : YOUPI UNE FAN ! Je me sentais conne de poster cette fic sachant que des rageux ou des alphabètes iraient me dicter et me réduire (voilàa pk ya plus Prophétie des dessins animés). Mais cette review m'a redonnée le moral ! (Ouai, surtout parce que je rage en ce moment sur Undertale, lol, ''CONASSE DE UNDYNE, SA FAIT 6 FOIS QUE JE PERDS !'' ) J'ai mûri et je pense poster quelques chapitres. Mais là, le scénar' va un peu changer. Je vais m'inspirer de Mirai Nikki, ou de Hunger Games. Nos héros auront un VRAI FUCKING but. Mais par contre, followez la fic si vous voulez la suite, hein ?

Bon, en effet, il y aura des groupes de 2 personnes (potentiellement en couple ) qui devront se battre ! (La t'attends la musique épique). Bon, sur ce chapitre, j'ai baclé l'histoire du meurtre en quelques lignes. J'ai du me retaper de la lecture (oui, mdr), relire tout la fic, pas beaucoup hein x). Parce que en rageant j'ai supprimé les chapitres, dont le 3 en cours d'écriture. Donc, profitez de cette jolie suite, qui va être HARDCORE. Bonne lecture à toi matelot yaoiste de 12/13 ans ! (ouai y a un cliché qui dit que c'est les filles de 12 ans qui font des fics yaoiste. Sa... C'est vrai ._.) *lance Spotify, Bonetrousle, Undertale. lol *

* * *

 **Par la brise froide de Décembre, les étudiants du Lycée de Denver entrèrent dans les couloirs dans un chahut dut aux rumeurs récentes. En effet, Kenny et Butters ont été soupçonnés de meurtre suite à la signalisation de la disparition d'Heidi Turner. Les policiers avaient trouvé des traces d'ADN des deux fautifs, mais aussi celui de Cartman, qui avait auparavant vérifié l'identité du corps. Les trois soupçonnés ont été interrogés chacun leur tour.**

 **INTERROGATION DE KENNY :**

\- Alors Kenny McCormick, que faisiez vous lors des faits criminels ?

\- J'étais avec mon petit ami à Denver, répondit t'il avec stress, on était en train de.. vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Hum, oui, répondit le policier, gêné.

\- Comment pouvez vous expliquer les traces d'ADN ?

\- En fait, moi et Butters étions allés chez Kyle. Cartman, qui est en couple avec nous a montré la bosse de la terre. Il a dit que c'était des plantations, il nous a dit de toucher, pour nous corrompre.

Le mensonge tenait la route, Butters avait raconté la même chose, de sa manière. Les policiers restèrent perplexe, il ne restait qu'a interroger Eric Cartman.

 **INTERROGATION DE CARTMAN ;**

\- Alors, on m'a dit que tu as menti a tes amis et demandé à toucher l'endroit du crime pour fausser les pistes. Est ce vrai ?

\- Pour vous dire, Kenny et Butters sont des mythos sur patte, psychopathes. DE UN ! Kenny a tenté de me tuer par le pont a Denver en me poussant, j'ai des preuves, mes cicatrices sur la tête. **Il montra ses cicatrices au policier, qui ne bougea pas de sa chaise.** De deux ! Moi et Kyle avons entendu une conversation aux toilettes, que j'ai enregistré sur mon tél !

 **Ce que venait d'apprendre Cartman aux enquêteurs les laissa stupéfaits, a un tel point qu'ils se dirent que c'est un coup monté. Mais après avoir écouté l'enregistrement clean, ils décidèrent de passer auprès du juge. Il en jugea que avoir des preuves suffisent pour prouver l'identité du ou des tueurs. Il déclara Kenny McCormick coupable du meurtre, et Butters complice. Chacun fut jeté en prison.**

 **L'histoire était finie, très vite selon Kyle, voir trop. Mais au moins ils étaient saufs. Mais en ce qui est de leur histoire, sa restait neutre.**

 **Le lycée entier fut au courant de leur tentation, par le fils du chef de la police. Tout le monde étaient bouche bée, n'en croiyait pas leurs yeux ; Cartman et Kyle en couple suite a la résolution d'un meurtre. Les peu d'homophobes critiquèrent ce couple inattendu.**

 **Dans un cercle de filles, l'une répliqua :**

 _\- Dans le lycée faut toujours un couple inattendu, alors pour remplacer Kenny et Butters, c'est leur tour._

* * *

[ **Janvier 2017, jour de reprise des cours]**

 **La situation entre Cartman et Kyle n'avait pas avancé, ils restaient neutre auprès des autres, parfois ils leur venaient de passer du temps ensemble en privé (oui vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Mais devant le monde sa restait dur. Quant a Stan, il commencait a fréquenter une secte occulte résidant dans le cimetière de South Park. Il priait tous les vendredis soirs a 23h.**

 **[Devant le lycée, 7h23]**

 **Kyle attendait Cartman, lorsque Powder vint à lui.**

 **-** _Salut Kyle !_

 _\- Oh salut.._ **Sourit il.**

 **-** _Tu attends Eric, mh ?_

 _\- Evidémment._

 _\- Sa se passe bien entre vous deux, vous n'êtes pas fachés ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, au contraire_ **Chuchota Kyle.**

 **Ce qui fit plaisir a Powder, c'est de voir son ami heureux de voir son petit ami secret. Elle remarqua que demander si ils n'étaient pas fachés était stupide, parce qu'ils comme des meilleurs amis devant tout le monde.**

 **-** _Décidement tu veux toujours t'habiller comme un thug life édition Snoog Dogg 2006 hein ?_ **Jura Kyle à Eric.**

 _\- Bien sur, par ailleurs j'adore ton nouveau look ado normal et non feuj constipé habillé comme un mormon !_

 **Kyle avait changé de look en effet ; Bonnet gris à la mode, laissant ses cheveux dépasser. Veste en jean et tee shirt simple, un jean clair et des baskets adidas.**

 **La cloche sonna, les trois amis rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Les cours commencèrent.**

 **Cartman reçut un message lors de la 2ème heure de cours, il lit rapidement avant d'éteindre :** _Survival Game, South Park, 14 février à 15h_ **.**

 **''** _Encore un jeu de la part d'un mec_ **''. Mais ceci l'étonna puisque Powder n'a pas reçu le message, qui était pourtant populaire.**

 _\- Kyle, c'est toi qui m'a envoié ce message ?_

 _\- Hein ? Non, je l'ai reçu moi aussi._

* * *

[14 février, 14h57]

 **Jour de St Valentin signifie journée romantique pour Cartman et Kyle, situés près de la mare de Stark. Ils étaient assis sur le banc proche des eaux froides de l'étang. Kyle se resouvint (pas de beschrelle en main déso xD) du message reçu un mois auparavant. Il avertit Eric d'un coup d'épaule, il a reçu un nouveau message :** _Ton partenaire sera Eric Cartman, votre but : Tuer les couples présents dans le cercle occultisme._ **Ils s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis s'évanouirent.**

 **Ils se retrouvèrent proche d'un tapis occulte géant, prés d'une bougie, sur leurs genoux. La pièce était sombre et humide. Kyle stressa, serrant la main d'Eric, en espérant ne pas être tué. Ils aperçurent d'autres personnes, dont Kenny et Butters, Red et Kevin, Bebe et Wendy, Craig et Tweek ainsi que Heidi et Leslie.**

 **Tous étonnés de voir deux personnes mortes, les personnes présentes s'inquiétèrent. Kenny fixa avec noirceur Kyle et Cartman, leur projetant sa haine. Un bruit sourd ainsi qu'une brume fit apparaître au centre un étrange garçon : Stan. Il était sérieux, habillé d'une cape noire. Il regarda chaque couple d'un regard simple. Il s'exprima :** _Bienvenue dans ce Survival Game. Votre but ? Tuer les autres couples. Pourquoi ? Pour remporter le jeu, survivre et devenir un démon, ou un ange, au choix. Chaque couple à été choisit par son passé, et son futur. Son histoire aussi. Il est impossible d'abandonner le jeu._

 **Il prit un regard psychopathe, le sourire avec, hurlant de toute puissance :** _ICI, C'EST TUER OU ETRE TUER !_ **Il se tordit de rire, effrayant les participants.**


End file.
